dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Basanos (New Earth)
The cards forced their will on different people; tempted a woman into stealing; imbued a man with rage against his wife; made Karl, a local young german to attack his inmigrant friend Jayesh, to prove himself to his neo nazis friends, and out of his own hated sexual desire for Jayesh; told Hugo Poulenc that his prestidigation was the greatest in the land and was destined for greatness, and finally the cards set in her assistant, Jill Presto for the perfect host for them. The cards forced themselves into her, and let her try her magic in the fullest during Hugo's act of prestidigation, absolutely eclipsing his act. With her new abilities she saw back in time the friends of Karl attacking Jayesh, a friend of her, and killed them in cold blood, until timely stopped by Lucifer, who was still searching for a reading from the cards. The Basanos gave him what he desired and asked if Jill really wanted to be their host, in paying for stardom. She accepted. Some time later, the cards gave the order to Jill to protect the creation of Lucifer. The cards did not explained Jill why she should do it, but she did it, nevertheless. They destroyed the Jin En Mok, and saved both Beatrice Weschler and Mazikeen from the shapeless god. By order of Jill, they gave Mazikeen a full face, something that made her vow to kill her. After all the good work, Lucifer was not content at all with the intervention of the Basanos, and they apologized and offered their obeisance. Finally the cards showed their true colors to Jill, when forced her to revive the Jin En Mok that they killed time before, Cestis, and tasked it to kill Elaine Belloc. They all went to the creation of Lucifer and took it from him, demanding worship from the populace, and killed for it. Jill tried to stop the Basanos, but they destroyed her right arm for trying. The cards finally raped Jill to complete their plan: outside the creation of God the rules are different and they are not bound to them, so they would create a son with their power but without their limitations, and together would be gods of Lucifer's realms. Sadly for the cards, as the creation of Lucifer was a different reality, their power of clairvoyance was faulty, and could not completely predict the future, a fact that Meleos used to bring Lucifer back from the arms of Death, in exchange of the soul of Elaine. Meleos fought the Basanos then to give time to Lucifer to recover, and was timely helped by Mazikeen and the in exile, who forced the Basanos to relent on their attack. Anyway, Lucifer had enough time to execute his plan, he went to Jill Presto and threatened to kill her and their unborn children if the Basanos did not destroyed themselves. The Basanos realized that they played a very good hand, very badly and that they were beaten. They destroyed themselves after Lucifer promised to don't kill Jill, or their sons, unless they threatened him first. | Powers = * * * * * | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}